


Twisted Wands ( Multi-Fandom )

by JenniMusica



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi, Witches, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniMusica/pseuds/JenniMusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... my name's Elsa, and I have a sister named Anna and two close friends of mine, named Rapunzel and Merida. I have this secret, one that could change anyone's life.</p><p>I... am a witch.</p><p>I've been practicing my powers in my room for quite some time now, and guess what? Karma was against me that one day, and Anna saw me use my powers. So I've been forced to explain everything from the start - when I first found out about my powers, why I didn't tell her, so on and so forth. - and then I also told her that some witches have the ability to give a fraction, which made her eyes light up.</p><p>She literally begged me to give Rapunzel, Merida and herself a fraction of my powers. So I tried, and it worked.</p><p>But now... Rapunzel and Merida are changing. They seem more... dark? Secretive? It's like they're hiding something.</p><p>And I have a bad feeling about it.</p><p>ⓒJenniMusica. All Rights Reserved.</p><p>Try to steal this idea, you'll find yourself underwater with no damn eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Wands ( Multi-Fandom )

This is bad, isn't it?

 

Yep, it's bad...

 

The two close friends of mine has just gone power-crazy.

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

' _Okay Elsa, breath in and out..._ '

 

The platinum-blonde inhales deeply, and exhales heavily. She calmed herself down, and closed her eyes. She clenched her fist and then thought of ice. Cold, cool, and her favorite, ice. Then she thought of the beauty of Winter, then the beautiful snowflakes that fall in that season. When she opens her palm, a small snowflake appeared in her palms. She smiles and nods.

 

' _Okay, that's improvement from the last time I tried making a snowflake._ '

 

So Elsa decided something challenging.

 

' _Let's try fire._ '

 

She glows on the snowflake, and it fell, falling slowly, then turning to dust. She clenches her fist and closed her eyes, thinking of fire. Hot, burning fire. One that a person needs during Winter. Fire that burns, like how Anna has fire inside her. When she opened her eyes, her fist was on fire, but she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel any burning sensation.

 

' _Wow, I ain't doing bad._ '

 

Elsa grinned at her achievements.

 

"E-Elsa?!"

 

' _Oh crap._ '

 

Elsa turned around to see her strawberry-blonde sister, standing in the doorway, her mouth agape. Anna stared at the flames that was around Elsa's fist. It was quickly blown away and Elsa had her hands behind her back.

 

"A-Anna! H...Hey! Y-you're home early...!"

 

Elsa stuttered out, waving a hand at her sister. Anna's mouth closed and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

"Elsa... w-what was that?!"

 

Anna asked, she wasn't angry, nor was she afraid. She was curious, and shocked, as well as slightly upset. Upset because Elsa didn't tell Anna about it.

 

"W-what was what?"

 

Elsa asked, playing dumb. And Anna wasn't buying it. Not at all.

 

"You had flames around your fist! And you made a snowflake appear in the middle of _SUMMER!_ "

 

Anna exclaimed, her hands gesturing everywhere. Elsa inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily.

 

"I have no choice but to tell you, huh?"

 

Elsa sighed. She signaled Anna to come closer, and Anna did not hesitate at all.

 

"It all started when I was 8, and you were 5..."

 

_-~Flashback~-_

 

Little 8-years-old Elsa was playing in the snow. The floor was slippery, and then the little platinum-blonde slipped and fell forward. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands out stretched. She hoped she would suddenly float above the ground. She waited for impact, but none came.

 

"Wha-?"

 

She was cut short when she sees herself just above the ground. Her eyes widen, and she lets out a squeal-sounding-scream. She then was floating back down onto the snowy ground gently. She stopped screaming, and sat up. She looked around, and looked at her gloved-hands. She heard footsteps, crunching onto the snow.

 

"Elsa! Elsa! Are you okay?!"

 

Little 5-year-old Anna ran towards her and had a look of concern on her face.

 

"I-I'm fine, I just slipped and fell."

 

"Did you get hurt?"

 

"N-no. I-I think I'm fine."

 

Elsa wanted to say what had happened, but she didn't know exactly how to explain it and she didn't want her sister to be afraid of her. She slowly got up and dusted the snow off her winter dress.

 

"C'mon, I'm fine so let's go and play!"

 

Elsa cheered, Anna giggled and the two continued to play till the sun set.

 

_-~Flashback Over~-_

 

"You found out that time?"

 

Elsa nods, and sighs.

 

"Look- Anna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would be afraid of me and might even... ignore me."

 

Elsa looks down, she could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

 

"Elsa, I'm not mad. And I'm not afraid."

 

Elsa looked up at her sister, her eyes wide.

 

"I am quite upset that you didn't tell me though... but that's so cool! You're a witch?!"

 

Anna asked, her hands clasped together. Elsa nods, and looked at Anna, smiling.

 

"Yeah... and some witches can give fractions of their power to people."

 

That made Anna perk up. The strawberry-blonde looked at Elsa, a serious look on her face.

 

"Could you... maybe give Rapunzel, Merida and me a fraction of your powers?"

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: GUYS! I STOPPED PROCRASTINATING AND WROTE IT! CHAPTER ONE IS OUT! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the very first chapter. I'm quite proud of it.**

**Please forgive me if there are any Grammer errors, as well as spelling errors.**

 

**Enjoy your day, witches!~**

 

_**-~Jenni~-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Merida DunBroch, Rapunzel Corona, Anna Arendelle, and Elsa Arendelle do not belong to me, they belong to Walt Disney. The plot belongs to me, and special thanks to my friend Ellie (a.k.a FanFicsWriter) who decided to sell me the idea when I had terrible Writer's Block. Thanks a bunch, Els!


End file.
